


See You Later

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I'm not running away, I'm running towards you.
In which, it's their last competition together, and Tsukishima can't handle the thought of Tetsurō never being there again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I've only watched season 1 so far and I don't quite know the characters this well. If there's any serious out of characterisation, or any mistakes, please just politely let me know so I can keep in mind for the next time I write for these guys.

Snow slowly filtered to the ground, dusting it with a light coating. It was pure, undisturbed and Tetsurō wasn’t sure if he was watching the first fall of the white cherry blossom petals. He was almost convinced that it was the start of autumn, until someone entered the building and a rush of cold air entered. It swirled around Tetsurō and made him shiver in his volleyball jacket, hunching his shoulders a little.  
  
Tetsurō glanced down at the student in his lap, eyes closed behind the glasses he wore. Tsukishima had been half leant against Tetsurō, his right shoulder against his chest, back leaning against Tetsurō’s left knee. The captain had bent his leg, resting his foot on the bench they were sat on, giving Tsukishima something to lean on.  
  
Tetsurō smiled softly, watching the younger player. His chest was rising and falling slowly, his eyes twitching behind his glasses. Tetsurō decided that Tsukishima had fallen asleep – which wouldn’t be a surprise, after a three set match, deuce in the third game, against Shiratorizawa. Black and orange fingerless gloves adorned Tsukishima’s hands, his bare fingers twitching softly around a coffee cup. His volleyball jacket was wrapped tightly around him, unzipped, and Tetsurō moved the neck slightly, ensuring that the zip wouldn’t dig into the sensitive skin of Tsukishima’s neck. His usual volleyball shorts had been changed to longer trousers, protecting him from the harsh winter cold. His feet still sported his volleyball shoes, the green detail seeming to glow in the dimming light.  
  
Tetsurō reached up, a hand gently brushing through Tsukishima’s hair.  
  
“You’re awfully quite, Tetsurō-san.”  
  
Tetsurō might have jumped if Tsukishima hadn’t been using him as a leaning post.  
  
“I thought you were sleeping, Tsukki-san.”  
  
Tsukishima’s golden-brown eyes flickered open, staring into Tetsurō’s. “I was reviewing the match.”  
  
“You shouldn’t dwell on the past, Tsukki-san.”  
  
“Mm.” Tsukishima’s arm bent, delicately as always, and he took a sip of his latte. “However, if you can’t review your performance and highlight where you need to improve, and how you can improve for the better of your team, is there any point in you playing volleyball?”  
  
Tetsurō tilted his head a little, before nodding. “You’re right.”  
  
“Of course I am.” Tsukishima sat up, stretching his legs out. Setting his latte on the bench next to him, he stretched his arms behind his back before sighing

 

“Tsukki-san.”  
  
The blocker turned to look at Tetsurō, his head tilting ever so slightly.  
  
“Tetsurō-kun?”  
  
The captain frowned a little before reaching out to rest his hand on Tsukishima’s thigh. “You’re much quieter than usual, Tsukki-san. What’s going on in that head? Don’t run away from me, please.”  
  
“I’m not running away.” Tsukishima stood quickly, taking a step away from the bench.   
  
“That’s-” Tetsurō forced himself silence. He knew accusing the blocker of running away would only make him run. Taking a breath, he sighed. “Kei… what’s wrong?”  
  
Tsukishima inhaled sharply and he stood still, head turned to the ground. Tetsurō watched him with a frown only to meet his eyes when Tsukishima’s head finally turned to him. Tears were gathering behind the blocker’s glasses.  
  
“You’re running away, Kuroo.”  
  
“Kei...”  
  
“This is it. You leave now. You leave and you leave me alone, and that’s it. You go to Tokyo, and I return to Miyagi and I never see you again… So why don’t you just _go_?”  
  
Tetsurō couldn’t move. He thought he couldn’t breathe. He just stared at Tsukishima; until the blocker couldn’t stop his tears coming. Tetsurō was on his feet in seconds, arms tightly around him.   
  
“Kei… Kei I’m not running away.” He tilted Tsukishima’s head down, leaning up to kiss his cheeks. “I-”  
  
“We won’t see each other! Already this was difficult, not seeing you until a damn tournament.”  
  
“I applied for Miyagi.”  
  
Tsukishima’s eyes flew open wide, staring at Tetsurō. “You..?”  
  
“I applied for Miyagi. I haven’t had any response yet but if they accept me, I’ll be there. And if Miyagi don’t accept me, the distance isn’t too far between Miyagi and Tokyo. It’s only six hours on the bullet train. It’s easy enough to do an all night trip and get to Miyagi in the morning; I could get a plane for an hour, or even drive for four hours. I don’t _care_ about the distance between Miyagi and Tokyo and I don’t want it to get in between us.”  


Tetsurō’s hands cupped Tsukishima’s cheeks, leading him down for a gentle kiss. “I’m not running away, Kei… I’m running right for you.”  
  
Tsukishima broke. He half-collapsed again Tetsurō, clinging to him, crying into his shoulder. “I don’t- don’t want to go.”  
  
“I don’t want to either, but lets make use of the time we have now, hm?” Tetsurō smiled softly, wiping Tsukishima’s tears.  
  
Tsukishima couldn’t help but smile softly at Tetsurō and nodded softly. Tetsurō cupped his cheek, leaning in to gently kiss the blocker holding him close.   
  
When the time came for Tsukishima to join his team mates, to head back to Karasuno, he hesitated on the bus steps, looking to the right.   
  
Tetsurō was there with his team, smiling softly and waving. Tsukishima waved back, smiling and blushing softly.  
  
Finding Yamaguchi, Tsukishima dropped down next to him, staring out the window. The usual upset of leaving after a tournament, saying goodbye to Tetsurō wasn’t there.  
  
Not this time.  
  
This time, they hadn’t waved goodbye.  
  
They’d waved _see you later_.


End file.
